Another World
by EarendilSisterofLuthien
Summary: Peter and Susan Pevensie find the rings of Uncle Andrew.Expecting to find Charn or a place in Narnia they get a different world.The forgotten world in history.The one that only Aslan knows about.
1. The Yellow and Green Rings

It was foggy that day in England and the mist seemed to cover you like a soggy blanket. It was April 11th and at Professor Kirkes home there was silence everywhere in the house except for the footsteps of two children fading up the staircase. 

Peter and Susan Pevensie were the only ones at home that day, cause Edmond and Lucy were away at a friends house that day and the Professor and Aunt Polly were out in town somewhere. ''Su,do you really think we'll find it in this smelly room.'' Peter said. '' If we keep trying.'' Susan said covering her nose. They were in a forbidden room in the Professor's house and they knew they shouldn't be sneaking around in it but they thought they could find Peter's shield that he had purposely brought back to the Professor's house.

''**Wait a minute.'' Susan said. ''I think I found something.'' Peter inched closer curious to see what his sister had found. ''I do hope it's my shield.'' He said. But it wasn't, it was a small wooden box, richly carved with a lion on the top of the lid. Peter and Susan recognized the lion at once. ''Well, go on Susan, open it already.'' Peter urged. ''Don't you hurry me Peter Pevensie.'' Susan said crossly. **

**Peter rolled his eyes. He had to admit spending a day with his least favorite sister was perfectly dreadful for him. But it was too late now. Susan opened the box and she saw four glowing rings. Two were green the other two yellow. ''Why, it's Uncle Andrew's rings that Digory and Polly used to get to Charn.'' Peter exclaimed. Susan looked at her older brother. '' Do you think we should put them on**?** Susan asked. ''I think we should.'' Peter said. ''It would be better then sitting around in this house day. '' **

''**Alright then.'' Susan sighed. She handed a green ring to Peter. **

**They carefully put green rings in their right pockets. ''Ready when you are.'' Peter said to Susan. Susan nodded to Peter and they put the yellow rings on their fingers and vanished from the room.**

**-------**

**There you have it,the first chapter.It's a little rusty I know,but please R/R. Comments good or bad would be welcome.If I got the green and yellow rings mixed up please tell me.**

**-----**


	2. Which Pool Shall We Jump Into

Chapter 2

Which Pool Shall We Jump Into?

The forbidden room vanished from Peter and Susan's sight instantly. Then, for a moment, everything was muddled. The next thing Susan and Peter knew was that there was a soft yellow light coming up from above them. Darkness surrounded them below. They didn't seem to be standing or sitting on anything. ''I believe we're under water.'' Peter thought. It frightened him for a second and then it felt as if he was being pushed upward. Than his head came up to the surface and he breathed in some fresh, clean air. He swam over to a grassy edge at the edge of the pool. He looked around. He couldn't see Susan. But then he noticed that his clothes were perfectly dry. Not wet like they would be when you got out of a pool. He wasn't breathing hard either.

It was a perfectly quiet wood. Not a sound was heard. Peter heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Susan. ''There you are.'' Peter said to Susan. '' I was beginning to wonder what happened to you.''

''Well, Peter, I don't mean to rush things, but which pool do you think we should jump into.'' Susan asked. Peter looked around. '' How about that one.'' He pointed to one pool on the far side of the island.

''Okay.'' Susan said. '' Lead the way.''

When they reached the pool, they saw that it was a very beautiful pool. Its water was sparkling and the water was clear. You could see all the way to the very bottom. ''Ready when you are.'' Susan said. ''Ready on 3.1,2,3,JUMP.'' Peter said. They jumped into the pool and slipped the yellow rings back on.

Things flashed by them very quickly. They saw Aslan and Narnia flash by them and realized they weren't going to Narnia at all. They landed face down on a grassy hill. They looked at the breathtaking sights around them and wondered what world they had gotten into.

To the person who reviewed, thank you very much and I'll be sure to update.

If anyone has suggestion of what world they should be going into please tell me. I was thinking Middle-Earth, since they haven't gone there in any other fanfic.

Earendil.

Namarrie


	3. A Whole New World

To everyone who reviewed, thanks so much. Thanks for suggesting the world that they should go into, but I feel that there is one world that I must let them go into. 

-

Chapter 3 A Whole New World

**Peter and Susan looked at the sights around them in amazement. They didn't recognize at all. It looked like something Aslan had told them about before. **

''_**There will be a world after Narnia and it'll be called Middle-Earth.'' **_

'' **Middle Earth'' Susan whispered.**

**Suddenly a very small person came up to them. He had hairy feel and curly hair. He looked about 3 foot 6. ''What's your business here in the Shire young humans.'' The small one asked. Peter stood up and said in a rather lordly tone, '' First, you tell me your name and I'll tell you what we are doing here. '' **

**Susan felt Peter looked like the High King again. '' Samwise Gamgee. Other wise known as Sam.'' The small one answered. ''Well you could see we just found ourselves here .'' Susan said. ''I'm sure it is a very fascinating story, come with me and you can tell me all about it. '' Sam answered.**

**-  
**

**Sorry if its such a short chapter, but I'm cooking up some good plans for this story, so hold on tight.**

**Earendil**

**Namarrie**


	4. Concerning Hobbits

Well,here it is, the long awaited chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Just a reminder, that there are some lines in that chapter that are from the FOTR EE, so if you haven't seen it, then sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. These incredible lines don't belong to me however, but to the writers of LOTR.

Chapter 4- Concerning Hobbits

Sam led them into the kitchen and told them to sit if they would like. Peter and Susan refused and sat on the cold, hard kitchen floor instead. Sam put a small kettle on and began to tell them more about hobbits.

'' Hobbits have been living and farming in the four farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the big folk.'' Sam began. Peter and Susan looked at each other, realizing that they were probably called ''Big Folk'' in the Shire. ''Middle-Earth, being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count, hobbits must seem of little importance- being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise.'' Sam continued. ''In fact, it has been remarked by some that hobbits only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales, and the smoking of pipe weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace, and quiet, and good-tilled earth. For all hobbits share a love of things that grow. And yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me,it is not bad thing to celebrate a simple life.'' Sam ended. Peter and Susan stared at the hobbit lad, enthralled by his description on hobbits. Sam voice broke through their thoughts. '' In fact, Mr. Bilbo Baggins is turning 111 years old soon. ''

Peter and Susan looked at him in shock. '' 111 years old, he must be a well-perserved hobbit then.'' Peter said,shaking his head. Susan nodded in agreement. '' Well, since it seems like you don't have a home to stay in, your welcome to stay here in the guest rooms for a while, if you'd wish.'' Sam said. ''That's very kind of you Sam.'' Susan said. '' Well then, no sense just sitting here, follow me.'' Sam said, leading Peter and Susan to their rooms.

It's a short chapter, but expect longer chapters during spring break, if I can find the time to write.

Earendil


End file.
